dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ging Eligos
Ging Eligos (ジング エリゴス ,Jingu Erigosu) is a devil of the Eligos clan and the sole survivor from the massacred that occurred when he was a young child. After dying and finding himself in a new town he met Adriel Magdalene. He is currently helping her find the current wielders of the True Longinus, Incinerate Anthem and Sephiroth Grail Appearance Ging is rather short for his age but is still taller than his ex co-worker Karna. He has short messy dark purple hair which reaches to his shoulders in the back and past his eyebrows in the front. Ging has magenta colored eyes which come from his father. He also has pale white skin due to him staying indoors for so long as a child until he became a teenager and like most Devils he could be considered handsome to members of the opposite sex Ging tends to wear flashy outfits befitting of a king or a military commander. His unique choice in outfits stems from his powers and his title of a king. Even when wearing something as simple as a plain t-shirt and jeans he is still seen with his commander cap. Ging holds great attachment to this hat as it was a gift from a friend when he was a child. Personality Ging can be described as arrogant, cocky, flippant and rather apathetic to the suffering of others. This is because of how Ging gets overly arrogant about his powers and likes to talk about it to the point most people get annoyed. However, he doesn't just talk the talk he can back up his words in most cases. In fights he tends to look down on opponents and underestimating them. But, when an opponent does surpass his expectations he doesn't feel impressed like most fighters do. He feels anger that someone in his own words "Would dare defy their King." After seeing his whole clan massacred Ging decided to not get attached to others or things anymore. Because of the trauma of losing all he had love he didn't want to go through the pain again he hid his emotions and wore a facade of a confident tyrant who would bend anyone to his will. Ging currently has lost all of History Ging was the fourth son of the Eligos clan of devils. When he was born he was a happy child being given everything he needed to grow. The only problem was how cold his father was with him as a child, mostly ignoring him or not showing him any love. Due to this Ging studied and tried to grow stronger to get his attention. One day during training when he was younger he ran into a boy around his age that was born into a clan of extra devils. After finding the boy being chased by some other kids who bullied him for his lower rank, Ging at the time decided he wanted to protect the boy and confronted the other kids, fighting them all off while getting wounds of his own. After the boys ran off, Ging took the boy to his house and helped heal him. After that, they both grew close at friends with the boy named Joseph. A few years later when Ging had become strong enough that his father paid attention to him (at least somewhat) and his siblings admired how their youngest sibling got strong in a short amount of time. Due to this, he asked his father for any jobs he might want to give him so he could prove himself more to him, and his father gave him the hardest job he could find which was to go and kill a dragon. Now, for most older devils this wouldn't be much of a hassle, but for a child it was considered dangerous. Ging accepted this job and told his best friend Joseph he'd be off and left for a few months. After he came back from finishing his grueling task, he was met with silence as he entered his family's mansion. The slaughter he saw would scar him to this day and standing in the center of it all was a suited man. Seeing such a massacre, Ging became forcefully apathetic so he wouldn't feel the same pain again. Present time ... After being seemingly annihilated with a mix of holy magic and destruction magic, Ging wakes up almost a year later in a small fishing town having no memory of anything past his "death". He wanders throughout the town, eventually running into Adriel and saving her from a few unhappy costumers of hers. After this, she she decided to recruit him for her job. During his stays in the town he kept dreaming of the suited man after nearly forgetting him. Powers & Abilities Power over Memory:The power of the Eligos clan is the ability to change, add and or manipulate new memories of a person. The effect can only be used if in direct eye contact with another and the user can only change the memories of the past five to thirty hours. The time depends on how skilled the user is. Ging before his ability mutated could manipulate memories of the past eight hours but, his mother the past thirty hours. Due to the strange mutation his power took it evolved into something else making him unable to access his power over memory as it has changed. *'Tyrannical Rule':The current power he has after his clan ability was mutated through as of yet to be known reasons, Tyrannical Rule can force anyone around Ging to obey his command. While under his command they are fully aware they are being controlled. However, for this ability to work Ging's willpower must exceed those he wants to command meaning if he were to try and take control of someone who has stronger will power than him nothing will happen. One can break free from the control if they start resisting and build up their willpower. Equipment Trivia *Ging's apperance is based of of Ouma Kokichi from Danganronpa V3 *Tyrannical Rule's ability is based off of ouma kokichi (his base)'s title. *Thanks to Demonicjester01 for help with balancing this. *Ging loves musicals his favorite being The Devil's Carnival *Ging's favourite song from said musical is After the Fall. Category:Vermillion King Of Mischief Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters